


[崔家双子x你]忙里偷闲

by yumiso0381



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 22:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18678304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumiso0381/pseuds/yumiso0381
Summary: 平常的一天，你在家里做功课，却被双胞胎抓住了......？你知道当骇客恐惧时，他们会使用自己最熟悉的方式。





	[崔家双子x你]忙里偷闲

**Author's Note:**

> 分级：R18  
> 预警：  
> ① CP：崔家双胞胎x你，感情非专一，3p敏感者请勿阅读。  
> ② 含有性描写、SP描写等，为了你的心灵健康着想，18岁以下请勿观看。  
> ③ 设定：MC是学生，时间就在秘密结局后，仨人同居并且确定了关系。  
> ④ 含有707线的剧透，未过线请谨慎阅读。

现在是闷热的下午，新闻频道里的天气警告频发，说什么气温再次升高，当然，这对你们来说是没有什么影响的。你只是坐在沙发上捧着电脑做功课，崔家的堡垒阻挡着外面的阳光——或者说什么光线都透不进来，全靠室内的电灯照明，而温度方面，世颖早就开了空调。

唉。

这是你第三次叹气了。

接二连三的论文、测验、考试、小组汇报，如噩梦的月份还没过去，你已经快要撑不住了，觉得浑身都散了架。

而崔家俩兄弟自从重操旧业（当然现在的是接主旻公司的正当生意）之后，就天天在家里闲逛、摸鱼、打扫，等到工作快要到期的时候才把自己关在房间做死线战士，在荧幕前奋斗得天昏地暗、日月无光。有一回你瞧见他们俩吃了一地的薯片和糖纸，气得训斥过后又打扫了半天，后来才学会了敲门送些牛奶甜品，叮嘱他们吃饭洗澡。

如今，他们刚赶完一个游戏的大项目，每天时间充裕，空闲非常。世颖就缠着你说要犒劳，世澜没有出声，上身却微微前倾。你做功课做得头昏脑涨，也不好拒绝他们，却只是亲了二人几下，就双手合十请他们自己出去玩了。

「赶完这个月再陪你们。」你是这样说的。

虽然之前总是嚷嚷「谁快来囚禁我，那我就不用做功课了」的懒惰话语，但直到世颖开玩笑地回应「亲爱的，如果你喜欢监禁play的话，我可以把你的大门认证去掉，你就会出不去了」，这种玩火的说话才在你的口中绝迹。

而现在，即使他锁了门，你也不是很介怀，因为你根本不想外出。

「……为什么做不完？！」你捧着电脑敲论文，但灵感全无，大纲已经被你吃了，你只能绝望地翻着学术著作，想着什么时候奇迹出现。

中午时，你们仨吃了世澜做的汉堡扒饭（家里的规矩是轮流做饭），如今饭气攻心，睡意正浓，迷迷糊糊地继续打字，却忽被什么抓住了胸部，你吓得一醒，睁大双眼。

「……世颖！你搞什么？」果不其然。

红发青年才刚碰到你的胸，就随意地左捏右揉起来，还从后把下巴放在你的肩膀上，声音闷闷的，「……亲爱的，你好久没有让我碰了……」

他嘴上是这样撒娇，动作却不容拒绝半分。你的身体原先就被崔家兄弟日夜调教过，现在隔了一个月无性事，反应竟是变本加厉，光是被揉了几下，就已经难耐地想要夹紧双腿了。

不对，现在可不是沉迷情欲的时候。

「……不、不要闹啦！我不是说了要做好功课再讲的吗？」你尝试跟他讲道理，并且拍拍他的双手示意松开，但骇客707哪有这么容易放弃，就是不肯松手，还故意隔着衣服逗弄你。

这下子真的糟糕了。时间大危机。

你对某位红色小猫的撒娇没有头绪，又见得世澜刚拿着咖啡出来，你就灵光一闪，连忙朝沙发外的他喊道：「……世澜！救命！快按住你哥！」

「……世颖？」他似乎花了一两秒来理解情况，世颖却只是笑了笑，随即放开你的左乳，唤道：「世澜，你想玩这边吗？」

「……变态兄弟！」你忍不住佯怒道。

世澜的脸颊微红，到厨房放下了咖啡，这才不紧不慢地走到你的身旁，此时你已经坐在世颖的大腿上任由他玩弄，他边轻吻你的颈脖，边隔着布料反复拉扯你的乳尖。

「这边是我的。」世澜似乎赌气地让兄长放弃玩弄你的右乳，偏要摸这边，你呜了声，注意到世颖微皱了眉，但转又解颜而笑，拍了下你的左胸，给出没有约束力的承诺，「亲爱的，只玩一会嘛，保证不会耽误时间的。」

「最好会是这样啦！你们每次都……」

你刚想控诉他们恐怖的持久力，话音未落，却被他们褪了衣料，双乳在空气里巍颤颤地挺立，微红的指痕控诉着俩兄弟方才的把玩。世澜凑到你的胸上，像是喝奶般吸吮乳首。世颖则是一改刚才的粗暴，反倒用手指轻轻地来回挑逗乳房。

「……啊、唔……不……世颖、世澜……」

在这个过程中，像是关在漆黑的房间里被不同的手玩弄，刺激却又令你充满罪恶感。你的身体已经被摸到极为敏感了，甚至幻想着他们的抚慰，但粘湿的内裤还紧紧地贴着你，他们迟迟不碰你的下身。

「公主殿下，你还要继续做功课？」世颖略带调侃地在你耳边询问，你见他们似乎没有插入的意思，便努力克制着自己的欲望，老实地回道，「……嗯……下次再陪你们……」

「……」

俩兄弟的神情不知为何变得难看起来，身体忽然被抱起，世澜把你放在电脑前，裙子也随即被世颖褪下，却故意不脱个干净，裙子和内裤松垮垮地挂在右小腿上，你惊叫起来，不知道他们突然想做些什么。

「亲爱的既然说了，那继续做吧。」世颖怕你还在发愣，直接抓住你的右手，让你去键盘前面敲字，其后伸手摸向你还在淌水的穴口。

「唔……！」他还没有碰到下身时还好，现在快感却爆炸开来，蚕食着你每一寸肌肤，「……不要！」

世颖肆意地抚摸着那私处，甚至还按着你的花蒂揉弄着，你轻轻抓住他手臂呜咽，世澜则熟练地在你后穴画着圈扩张，但是那儿早就习惯了交合，很快就冒出了不少粘液。

「快做。怎么不动了？不听话是吗？」世颖的声音冷硬起来，像是变了另一个人。而你平素最爱听他用这语气说话，有种被强制凌虐的快感。你试图遵照他的话，却完全无法思考，勉强打了几个字，又都是无意义的。在想象中的学者凝视以及学术名词之下，你觉得自己罪孽深重。

这时候双胞胎都开始指交，你低下头，看到他们骨节分明的手指正在前后抽动，还发出咕啾咕啾的夸张水声。

「MC，听话，继续做功课。」世澜的声音没了往日那种如猫的冷淡自若，反倒带着情欲的沙哑，像是好心地提醒你完成自己的工作。他们一个命令，一个催促，手上的动作却提醒你这只是赤裸的反话。

你终于投降了，「……呜呜……我不要做了……操……我……」

「谁？」他们异口同声。

「……你们。」你的脸颊绯红，暗骂着两个变态，却诚实地渗出更多汁水，「……世澜、世颖，我的家人，我爱的……我想要唔！快操我！求求你们了……」

「既然MC的要求，God7当然会满足了……世澜，你要先来吗？」世颖转过头问自己的兄弟，看起来非常大方，世澜却不太领情，自顾自的把身体凑到你的嘴附近，这才开始解链子，把勒得难受的凶器放出来，「不用了……MC，帮我一下。」

你许久没帮过这俩人解决，上回已经是他们还在赶工的时候。彼时他们还一度打算在电脑室里把你就地正法，可是你老是听这俩人恐吓你镜头和录音设备能被骇入，不喜欢在这么多电脑荧幕前做。你们为此争论不已，最终你选择躲在电脑桌下给他们轮流口交，这才解决了争端。

世颖不在意笑了笑，好像怎么都不影响他。他从后探索着你那早已渴求着别人进入的内壁，用手指缓慢地戏弄了几下，才扒开两处花唇，把昂扬的阳具慢慢地捅进你的体内。

「唔……」

得到暂时满足的你浑身轻颤着，忍不住夹紧了他的性器。

与此同时，你努力地口舌并用，舔弄着世澜的铃口，仔细勾勒着它的形状。尽管在此事上你早已不是新手，但也谈不上什么熟练，几乎每次都惹得这俩兄弟压着你的头发，以自行操作着你的频率，你分辨不出这是表现好坏的意思。

不知为何，向来独自的时候非常温柔的世颖，每次在仨人性爱的时候，总会变得较为粗暴。今天也是如此，他才进入没多久，只是轻轻地戳了几下，便抓紧你柔软的腰，狠狠地来回抽插，几乎每下都完全抽出，又彻底捅入，你被操得弓起背，连带着也不用世澜按着你，毕竟连求饶的说话都没法说，只能伴随着节奏，抽泣着吞吐他的柱身，发出不成调的碎音。

你的意识逐渐模糊起来，身体却不停被刺激，此时感觉到视域正在渐渐攀升，宛如要把你送上高空，又宛如沉在深海，周身都被鱼和海水吞噬干净——问题是，你竟然不觉得恐惧。在隐约之间，世澜仿佛生气了，他按着你的发丝，把性器抵到你的深处，你想要咳嗽，但更深的是想要被继续凌虐，唯有这样你才能愉快地高潮。

「呃、咳……呜呜呜！」

此时，世颖及时地抽了出来泄在你的大腿间，而黏滑的白浊射进你的嘴里，因为深喉带来的干呕反应，你禁不住咳了些许，世澜帮你拍着背，你终于缓过来后，就惯常地把余下的都吞掉。

「嘟嘟嘟嘟嘟——世颖与世澜温馨提示（世澜小声：你别闹了），你有一个来电——正在分析，一秒、两秒——结果：无攻击，无窃听，无接驳，来电显示：学弟，对方地区：……」 突然间，满客厅都是你的手机铃声，原本这些字只会出现在荧幕上，但你因为放假，在家里调回了语音模式，那世颖录制的羞耻铃声忽然播了起来。你想要接电话，结果它被俩兄弟先眼明手快地拿走了。

「什么什么什么？宝贝，好过分啊，你什么时候认识的学弟？」世颖夸张地说了起来，世澜也皱着眉头看来电显示，略带不悦地开口，「……学弟是谁？」

「没、没有啦！」他们说得你好像是出去结识男人似的，你自然是澄清关系，「这是我学系的学弟，我们是认识而已，他估计是来找我问功课的。」

世澜冷静地读出自动调查系统给出的资讯，「……可是调查讯息里面写他有邀请你出去约会。」

「……他是要感谢我教导而已！」

你连忙脑筋急转弯，虽然他看起来真的对你有那么一点意思，但已经被你过滤了，除了这俩兄弟，你确定自己谁都不喜欢。可是崔家兄弟不肯让你轻松过关，像是好不容易逮住个惩罚你的机会似的，眼神都亮了起来。你假装没有看到他们兴奋的目光，回答了各种带着陷阱的质问，最终还是反对无效，被他们围着问了起来。

「好过分……宁愿给别的男人看……都不让我们看……」

「……MC，这个前辈又是谁？」

在他们的狙击之下，似乎连附近商场卖鸡蛋卷的大叔都对你有非分之想了，你差点悲壮地说出「欲加之罪，何患无辞」，最终在他们热烈的审问下闭嘴。

反正怎么都要惩罚的，算了，你也喜欢。

他们从客厅的柜子里翻出了跳蛋，这是去年你网购来玩的，结果他们俩发现之后被放置了半小时，自此你就把它封印了。

现在它又来了，尽管想要摆出害怕的神色，但你的身体光是看到它的踪迹就已经开始兴奋，穴里黏黏湿湿的冒着水，根本不需要润滑就能放进去，世颖还坏心眼地将它推到较深处。然而，比起电子的震动，你还是比较喜欢他们抚摸，因为这种绵延细密的处罚能让你丧失理智，而且甚至不用确认，也能知道他们不会让你把它拔出来。你只能夸张化自己的反应，在他们怀里乱蹭着，还不断说着讨饶的话。

世颖还拿着你的手机，明知故问：「MC，你有一个未接来电……晾着人可不好，要不要给你学弟回电？」

「……这不重要……他……不重要。」

你只希望能快点关掉跳蛋，或者被他们填满，其余都滚出脑海吧，不不不——你为什么这样想？你的学弟很好，当然很好，但你不爱他，他也只不过是过客——而且，你此时只是想快点摆脱惩罚。

「好……我知道了。」世颖低下头对你手机按了什么，然后笑道。

他想做什么？说到底，你手机和电脑的状况不是二十四小时传送到俩兄弟的手中吗？别以为全家只有你是蠢材，他们帮你改装的手机和电脑，无论怎么想都不可能是V那种开启过后，连设计的骇客本身都触碰不到的保护系统。不对——他们平日不怎么看的。他们相信你，没错，他们信任你。

脑内的想法交叠重复，快要把你迫疯了。

「啪！」

「啊啊啊——！」臀上忽然传来刺痛，你吓得尖叫出声，不知是哪位双胞胎打了你，但重要的是，你不得不夹紧了跳蛋，震动开始变得尤为剧烈。

「宁愿跟学弟一起温习，都不跟伟大的God7和他的弟弟一起，嗯？」

「啪！」痛痛痛！温习是在图书馆里，再说还有其他人的啊！

「……通讯录……我们的名字只是世澜、世颖？」

「啪！」痛……那还要怎样啊！难道要设成甜心吗？

「呜呜呜MC出轨了……抛弃了家里人……我的心碎成了星光……」

「啪啪啪啪！」

你想要躲避他们的巴掌，但就算移动到哪里，他们还是有办法准确揍下来，你的身体也就跟着叫嚣。明明只是惩罚小孩子的方法，明明想否认他们子虚乌有的指责，但只在内心反驳着，这到底为什么？难道你想被继续打？不会的吧……

不行……看不清眼前了……

世澜拿纸巾抹干你的唾液时，世颖依然在身后挥着巴掌。当你意识到当下竟然还这么狼狈，难堪得几乎想要躲在沙发下，但即使是在这种境地下，跳蛋还是没有被拿出来。

机械的发动声，肉体的拍击声，断断续续的哭泣声。

所有的痛楚都化成了欲望，而欲望几乎燃尽了你的灯芯。

「……呜、呜呜……你们怎么忍、忍心这样对我……」

你试图寻回一些从容，想要装作可怜以求放过，这通常有效。但说实话，你现在的语气非常假，像那种会被扔番茄的拙劣演员，以至于自己都分辨不了到底在说什么，因此刚说出口，你就后悔了。但你又忽然想到，你的双臀肯定红肿了吧，思及此处，周身竟颤了一下。

「……」

不知为何，拍打的力度更大了，频率也显着上升，你被揍得趴在了沙发上，只撅着臀接受着处罚。你无法合拢双腿，水液顺着腿间流下，甚至弄脏了沙发，玩具仍在内壁肆虐，花阴可怜兮兮地泛着水光，等待着别人进入。

「啪啪啪啪——」

「……啊！不、不要……我错了……这次是真的受不了……唔！唔……」

随着最后一下的击打，世界都变成了纯白，把你吸进了无底之渊，你弯着腰呜咽，内壁禁不住抽搐着，带着麻痹的痛转化成春药，还彻底发作，把你内里的东西都捣鼓得破碎。一秒、两秒、三秒……在被狂乱的快感席卷过后，你更隐约意识到底里喷出了什么液体。

你竟然……高潮了。只是因为被打。

「MC，你还能继续吗？」带着担心的询问。

「……呜……我、我还好。」

不知是被像小孩子般惩罚的羞耻还是因为臀部还在发疼，你啜泣着，身体仍淫靡地滴着水，你知道自己还是想继续做的，但还不敢去看身下乱七八糟的状况，只顺着他们把你抱到身上，继续刚才的扩张动作。

世澜方才碰过的地方，现换了世颖。他先是在边缘按摩着，待到你呻吟出声时，被操得又软又熟的后穴才被手指缓慢进出。世澜则是反复拨弄着花瓣，待其渗出足够润滑的爱液才尝试指交。

「……这次是我来操她前面。」

「不、不，这次是我在前面！God7不可能记错的！」

「可是你刚才就……」

「但那不是三个人一起……上次你是在前面的。」

「……我们定顺序的时候有说过吗？」

「……好像没有……要不现在加？」

尽管他们只是小声地议论着，你还是听见了，前后顺序，竟然还有这种顺序，你不由得觉得好笑。为平息这段貌似无休止的讨论，你在他们脸上都亲了一口，在双胞胎还在惊骇之时，便立刻说：「……我爱你们。」

「……我们也是。」他们说。

在此时撩拨二人显然是不明智的做法，他们的眼神幽深，呼吸也转而低沉，突如其来的告白也令人失去了耐性，只想内心那些噗噗通通的爱意能够全都化为泡泡吹出来，才能不因心脏病发而宣告死亡。

「不、不行了啊……世澜……吞不进去……啊！」

世澜让你坐在他的身上，你起初坐不稳，只能打开双腿，艰难地吞着整根阳物，等到彻底吃进去时，肉体尖叫着催促你沦陷。但你勉强抓住了理智，试图放松起来，因为世颖仍然在润滑，无论俩人一起操了多少次，他依然担心你的身体负荷不了。

「我要进去了，MC，别紧张。」

世颖轻吻你的耳垂，想要舒缓你的情绪，他把性器慢慢捅进你的甬道，后穴被撑大的同时，也升起了异样的快感，剧烈欢迎着它的到来。

「……啊、哈……世颖……」

两边的侵略让你没有反抗的余地，他们把身躯压向你的方向，同时缓慢而稳定地抽插起来。这时候被他们专心一意地注视着，委实是过于害羞，你想要掩住脸不看他们，却被注意到的世澜按着手，导致你完全无法躲藏。

随着适应配合的程度，他们的动作也渐渐地激烈起来。世澜持续地顶弄着你，由下而上的体位使他能够插到最深处，由于世颖也在后面操你，在这种情况下是完全被动的，只能跟随着他们的节奏摇晃腰身。他边操弄着你的穴，边玩弄着你两边的乳尖，将它们捏紧拉开，又在周遭打转挑逗它们，令它们挺立起来。在快要高潮的时候，却又松开，减慢抽动的速度，并且转为抚摸花蒂。即使是你都感觉快要被玩疯了，只想他可以好好满足你。

而世颖在身后掰开两处臀肉，露出里面微红的穴口，流着水的穴被肉刃反复贯穿着，还重新拍打起仍然红肿的臀肉，而你像是被狮子压在爪下的兔子，徒劳无功地挣扎着，想要像刚才那样躲避拍击的到来。但你也是个最乖巧的学生，能学习到什么才是最舒适的方式，因此一旦回想起那些极端的快感，就放松了防备，只愈来愈放松，迎合着后方的冲刺。

「……哈……唔、唔唔唔呜……不要……这里也不能……」

双胞胎的默契还是相当不错的，他们一个放慢步伐，一个加紧速度，但到了最后还是共同放肆起来，不断攻击着你的敏感处，同时也变得无比粗暴，似乎是最后也撕开温柔的假面具，只想不顾一切地控制你，占有你，你才会是他们的伴侣，他们才会是你的家人。

最后你只能望到他们的眼眸，想要注视他们，视野却又格外模糊，直到你不自觉抬高了头呜咽，强烈的海浪一遍遍地冲擦着你的肌肤，心跳加速到让你害怕的地步，头皮也跟着发麻，浑身都被极乐淹没了，下身连续收缩了几次，直到他们的性器退了出来，抵在你的腹部和臀上射了。

你更累了，坐在沙发上，不，都不能坐了，只能趴在上面。

你看了看时间，你觉得论文是没有希望了。

「你们两个混蛋兄弟——！说好的不耽误时间呢！」你完全清醒了，拿起枕头往他们旁边的方向扔去，「时间都毁灭了！我还得去洗澡！」

「……那我们也帮你做吧。」世颖心虚地眨眨眼，带着世澜一起说，「其实我昨晚看了你的题目，我觉得这很好写……」

「……好写？」

「……嗯，我刚才已经骇入了学校系统延后了递交日期。」

「哇！才几十秒的事情，做得好，世澜！」

「你们是在干什么啦！」

「这是适当地补偿你？虽然你之前说不能帮你学业上的任何事，但毕竟是我们……」

「……」

「……你生气了？对不起，我们……」

「……MC？」

「……不。」你忽然扑进他们怀里，平静地说：「我永远都不会讨厌你们。别担心。」

 

其实你不是没有思考过这个问题。在同居初期，你不太适应三个人同居，总有些违和感，后来感情爆发，从吵架当闲事，到确定关系后，你又有些害怕被别人指指点点，但他们总会更恐惧，想得更多，设想也更可怖。

你们仨也曾一起去过教会，世颖说是要感谢上主让他们一家三口团圆，在他期盼的目光和正当的目的下，你们无法拒绝。

印象中，整场教会崇拜都很沉闷，你回想不起当时的主题，只记得神父当时反复读经文：「爱是恒久忍耐，又有恩慈；爱是不嫉妒；爱是不自夸，不张狂，不做害羞的事；不求自己的益处，不轻易发怒……凡事包容，凡事相信，凡事盼望，凡事忍耐……爱是永不止息。」

你兴味索然，却又强行打起精神，直到走出教堂时，你还是昏昏欲睡的精神状态，只得稍稍别过头时，看到很想逃跑但莫名其妙忍了全程的崔世澜，还有少有认真祷告的崔世颖，你忽然笑了起来。

他问，你在笑什么呢？

他又问，今晚到底吃什么好？

你抓紧他们俩的手，说「薯片是肯定不能吃的」，在他哀叫过后，又加了句「糖也不行」，惹来一句委屈的「为什么」。

你笑得上气不接下气，然后说，走吧，一起去买菜。

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 说一下我对仨人的看法。  
> 他们各自的世界都像一个小行星，有些星球阴冷潮湿，彻夜寒冬，有些则四季如春，生机处处，他们在上面生活，本不可能在一起。但是某一天MC收到了亿万光年以外传来的讯号。  
> 它说：救救我。不，别管我，不，求求你别离开我，千万别离开我。  
> 而MC没有把这求救讯号当成儿戏，所以他们仨才真正连接上。
> 
> 其实崔家兄弟的占有欲都很强（个人理解），要他们拥有同一个爱人是十分困难的，MC也需要时间接受，但是他们都爱对方，愿意尝试，所以他们尽量不会让其中一个人委屈。  
> 至于最后的经文出自《哥林多前书》，是《圣经》中的著名话语，我当时读得一头雾水，这种神爱还能套用到人身上？那未免太苛刻了吧。然后跑去问宗教老师。他回答：没有人能做到，但只要愿意尝试，那就是爱。
> 
> 最后感谢你们的阅读，希望没有被雷到XD  
> 我们下次见！


End file.
